


well that escalated quickly.....

by Pflanzichan



Category: Sala Samobójców | Suicide Room (2011)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pflanzichan/pseuds/Pflanzichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominik ist deprimiert....(wie immer). Doch er erinnert sich an ein Verbrechen, das Aleks ihm einmal gab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	well that escalated quickly.....

**Author's Note:**

> yeeaahh beste Zusammenfassung eveeeer ..... nicht...sry kann das nicht...naja....  
> Die Sex-szene is mega schlecht....das tut mir sehr Leid xD ich wurd dazu gezwungen...seht es als iwi Parodie auf diese Szenen oder so...ich hab da irgendwann nur noch clichée zeugs reingepackt xD  
> aaber das ist ja nur n kleiner Teil! Es hat mehr plot als es sich jz anhört....  
> hoffentlich....  
> naja ich hoffe iwer mag es ^^°

Dominik hasste sie. Momente in denen er nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Momente in denen er die Kontrolle verlor. Es gab viele dieser Momente. Meistens war er wütend wegen irgendetwas. Wütend wegen Dingen, die Andere wohl eher schätzten. Familie, Freunde, Liebe. Seine Eltern beachteten ihn nicht, oder sie versuchten wiedermal ihn mit irgendeiner Tochter eines Geschäftspartners zu verkuppeln. Seine sogenannten „Freunde“ waren eigentlich gar nicht vorhanden. Und Liebe? Tja, derjenige, von dem er dachte, er würde ihm etwas bedeuten, wollte ihn eigentlich nur bloßstellen um sein viel zu großes Ego auf eben dieser Größe halten zu können.

Aber dieser Moment war anders. Er hatte keinerlei Kontrolle mehr über sich, doch es fühlte sich gut an. Richtig. Er war nicht allein. Nein ganz im Gegenteil. Da war jemand der ihn die Kontrolle verlieren ließ. Jemand bei dem er sich so sicher fühlte, dass er sie abgeben konnte. Er konnte sich entspannen. Er bekam fast mehr Aufmerksamkeit, als ihm lieb war. Und vielleicht war Liebe in diesem Moment kein Thema, das ihn wütend machte.

 

Einige Stunden zuvor:

Dominik hasste sie. Diese Momente in denen er nichts mehr ertragen konnte. Gar nichts. Allerdings war er dann eh meistens alleine. Welche Freunde hatte er schon. Sicher da waren ein paar in der Schule, die glaubten seine Freunde zu sein. Aber sie wussten nichts. Gar nichts von ihm. Sie definierten Freundschaft als Witze auf seine Kosten. So saß er wieder in einer Ecke seines Zimmers, die Jalousien heruntergelassen, völlig im Dunkel. Er wollte nicht sehen. Er wollte nie mehr sehen. Nie mehr diese schreckliche, ihn verachtende und verlachende Welt sehen. Er hatte die Spiegel mit schwarzen Tüchern verhängt. Wollte nicht sein dünnes, ausgezehrtes Gesicht sehen. Verweint und blass. Sein Shirt hang nur noch in Fetzen von ihm herab, weil er es sich, aus Wut auf die Welt und auf sich selbst, vom Leib gerissen hatte. Er hatte geschrien und getobt. Hatte alles kurz und klein geschlagen. Hatte die Tücher von den verhängten Spiegeln gerissen und sich selbst zerschlagen. Nur um wieder in dieser Ecke zu enden. Dort wo er immer endete. Mit seinem Blut an den Händen und zerrissenen Kleidern am Leib.

Gedanken stiegen in ihm auf, wie Nebelschwaden. Kamen aus jeder Ecke seines Bewusstseins und umhüllten ihn langsam und heimlich. Hinterlistig, das waren sie. Hinterlistige Gedanken die ihn jagten. Sie zogen langsam Kreise um sein Hirn, wie ein Rudel Wölfe bei dem Einkreisen seiner Beute. Und genauso würden auch seine Gedanken ihn fressen. Sie würden ihn in Stücke reißen, wenn er es nicht vollbrachte, jedes Mal bevor sie es schafften ihren Kreis undurchdringlich zu schließen, ein Feuer anzuzünden und sie zu vertreiben. Und da war es: Das hellste aller Feuer, das es schaffte ihn aus diesem verhassten Moment zu entreißen. Immer wenn er kurz davor war an sich selbst zu scheitern kam dieser Gedanke, dieses Gesicht in sein Bewusstsein. Aleksander. Sein Feuer. Dominik erinnerte sich noch klar und deutlich an den Tag an dem Aleksander es ihm gesagt hatte.

Aleks hatte die Schnitte gesehen. Es war ein dummer Zufall gewesen. Ein sehr dummer. Der beste, dümmste Zufall seines Lebens. Es war nach dem Judotraining gewesen und sie waren die letzten in der Umkleide. Sie führten irgendeine dumme Diskussion über Mädchen. Dominik hatte vergessen um was es eigentlich gegangen war. Es war unwichtig. Unwichtig für dieses Moment. Aleks hatte durch Zufall auf seinen Arm geblickt, als er sein Shirt auszog und hatte sie gesehen. Die vielen Narben auf seiner Haut, welche wie raue, kalte und dunkle Risse seinen porzellanenen Arm durchbrachen. Dort hatte sein Geist wieder seinen Körper sprengen wollen. Dort wo die Wölfe ihn erwischt hatten. Waren ihm so nahe gekommen, dass er ihre kalten, metallenen Krallen hatte spüren können. Sie waren das einzige, was Dominiks Seele offenbarte. Und Aleksander hatte sie gesehen. Hatte direkt in seine Seele geblickt. 

Geschockt hatte Dominik erst auf seinen Arm und dann in Aleksanders Augen geschaut. Hatte die Überraschung und das Entsetzen gesehen. Dominik hatte sich umgedreht. Wollte rennen, wollte wie so oft einfach vor seinen Problemen davon laufen. Doch dieses eine Mal hatte er es nicht gekonnt. Eine starke Hand hatte seinen Unterarm fest gehalten und ihn daran gehindert nicht sofort die Flucht zu ergreifen. Dominik hatte die Augen zusammen gekniffen. Tränen waren seine Wangen hinab geronnen um sich lautlos in den Rinnen des gefliesten Bodens zu verstecken. 

Er hatte mit allem gerechnet. Damit das der Andere ihn auslachte, wie er es nur allzu oft getan hatte, oder das er ihn schlagen würde. Mit allem. Aber nicht mit dem, was Aleksander tatsächlich tat. Dominik hatte die Augen zusammen gekniffen und sich mental für Attacken jedweder Art gewappnet, doch nichts geschah. Als er schließlich gewagt hatte sich langsam umzudrehen und in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers zu blinzeln, hatte er keine Abscheu, keinen Hass gesehen. Nur Trauer. Echte Trauer und Überraschung, dass so etwas in Dominiks Leben überhaupt eine Rolle spielte. Und dann war das nächste Unmögliche passiert. Aleksander hatte ihn umarmt. Einfach so. Ohne jegliche Erklärung. Dominik liebte diese Erinnerung. Es gab nicht viel aus seiner Vergangenheit an das er sich gern erinnerte. Aber das Gefühl, als er Aleksanders warmen Körper an seinem gespürt hatte, sorgte noch immer dafür, dass seine Nackenhaare sich sträubten. Aleks warmer Atem hatte seinen Nacken gestreift und er hatte zum ersten Mal seit er sich erinnern konnte das Gefühl der Geborgenheit empfunden. Und dann war da dieser eine Satz. Der eine Satz der sein Feuer erschaffen hatte. Das Feuer das ihn vor den blutrünstigen, ihm nach dem Leben trachtenden Wölfen in ihm rettete: „Wenn du je wieder so drauf bist, rufst du mich gefälligst an!“. Die Stimme hatte leicht vorwurfsvoll und gleichzeitig leicht besorgt geklungen. Dominik hatte sogar kurz lächeln müssen. Da war ihm auch zum ersten Mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass er einen Freund hatte. Keinen seiner Scheinfreunde in der Schule. Einen echten, richtigen. Jemanden, der ihn so liebte, wie er war. Und ihm helfen wollte den Nebel und die Wölfte aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Und ihn vielleicht sogar vor seinem Selbst beschützen konnte.

 

So erinnerte er sich jetzt an diesen Satz. Und nicht nur an den Satz. An den Menschen, an sein Feuer, das ihn beschützte. 

Langsam zog Dominik sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und sah auf das Display. Zögerlich tippte er das Kontaktsymbol an und scrollte zu Aleksanders Namen. Neben seinem Namen hatte Dominik ein kleines Herz eingetippt. Als er den Kontakt angelegt hatte, war ihm nicht genau klar gewesen wieso er das tat, aber er hatte einfach das Gefühl gehabt es tun zu müssen. Es war unabschüttelbarer Wunsch gewesen, gegen den er sich einfach nicht wehren konnte. Er war allerdings froh das Aleks seinen Zusatz noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Unsicher, ob er seinen Freund wirklich um 3 Uhr nachts anrufen sollte, tippte er auf dem Display herum. Er hatte sich fast dazu entschieden es bleiben zu lassen, da Aleksander ihn eh nur angelogen hatte und bestimmt nicht um 3 von ihm gestört werden wollte, als er aus Versehen auf sein Kontaktbild tippte. Prompt begann sein Handy die Nummer zu wählen und noch während Dominik, vor Überraschung wie erstarrt, auf das Display starrte, wurde auf der anderen Seite schon abgehoben.  
Eine, von Zigaretten Rauch erraute und eindeutig betrunkene Stimme schlug Dominik aus dem Lautsprecher entgegen: „Heeey my prince!! Wie geeeht’s diiir???“. Dominik beschloss gerade wieder aufzulegen, als die Stimme plötzlich besorgter und ernster Klang: „Heey es isss dooch allless okee bei diir, odeer?“. Dominik konnte immer noch kein Wort heraus bringen. Seinen Gedanken fuhrwerkten immer noch in seinem Kopf und konnten sich nicht entscheiden, ob er Aleks die ganze Wahrheit erzählen sollte, oder ihm einfach einen Spruch drücken sollte um wieder aufzulegen. Doch dieser ließ ihm keine weitere Zeit zum Grübeln, denn er fragte:“ Hey Priiince!! Willst du dasss ich kommeee?“. Dominik nickte schwach und vergaß dabei völlig, dass ihn sein Freund am anderen Ende nicht sehen konnte. Dominiks Schweigen deutete Aleksander allerdings einfach als ja. „Ich kommeee und retteee diich, darliiing!“ rief er zum Abschied in den Hörer und ließ einen etwas besorgten Dominik zurück. Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee gewesen Aleksander anzurufen. Er war ja nüchtern manchmal schon schwer zu ertragen und hatte einen unmöglichen Humor, aber betrunken wollte er ihm in seiner derzeitigen Situation vielleicht lieber nicht begegnen.   
Dominik grübelte noch länger darüber ob er das Richtige getan hatte und driftete irgendwann wieder zu seinen deprimierenden Gedanken vom Anfang ab. Wieder kroch der Neben aus den hintersten Ecken und kleinsten Fugen seines Seins empor und wieder begannen die Wölfte die Jagd auf sein Leben. Wollten ihn zerfleischen und in Stücke reißen, um dann seine gematerte Seele den Geiern zu überlassen.   
Ein Klopfen ließ ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken erwachen. Er schaute auf. Was hatte da geklopft? Da! Noch einmal. Wieder. Es war das Fenster. Jemand klopfte an sein Zimmerfenster. Als Dominik die Jalousien hoch zog um herauszufinden um wen es sich bei dem späten Besuch handelte, sah er, dass es nicht irgendjemand war. Es war Aleksander. Einen Moment war er überrascht seinen Freund zu sehen, bis ihm das   
Telefonat wieder einfiel. Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er Aleks vergessen hatte. Aber dieser war wirklich gekommen. 

Rasch öffnete er das Fenster um seinen, ungeduldig mit den Fingern an das Fenster trommelnden, Freund herein zu lassen. Dieser schien mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so dicht zu sein und konnte schon halbwegs wieder normal sprechen. „Und my prince? Was ist jetzt los?“ wurde er von einem verdächtig fröhlich grinsenden Aleksander begrüßt. Dominik konnte nur die Schultern zucken, doch er brauchte auch nichts zu sagen. Als Aleks einen kurzen Blick in das Zimmer in Dominiks Rücken warf und kurz auf das zerrissene Shirt seines Freundes sah, konnte er auch leicht angetrunken erkennen was los war. „Maaaaan Dooomeee! Ich hab soo gehofft, dass du niee deswegen anrufst….“. 

Jetzt wurde Dominik wütend. Aleks hatte ihm gesagt, dass er es tun sollte! Er wäre niemals von selbst auf die Idee gekommen. Er wollte gerade dazu ansetzen ihn anzuschreien, als Aleks selbst auffiel, wie seine Aussage auf den schwarzhaarigen gewirkt haben musste. Bevor dieser auch nur ein Wort heraus brachte trat er schnell auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Leicht, als ob er die dünne Gestalt, die wie aus Porzellan schien, ganz einfach zerbrechen könnte. Dominiks Welt stand still für eine Ewigkeit. Er nahm die Dunkelheit in seinem Zimmer nicht mehr war. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und doch sah er nur noch Licht vor seinen Augen. Und das einzige was er spürte, war der warme Körper seines Freundes vor ihm. Sofort stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf Dominiks Gesicht und ein leiser Seufzer entrang sich seiner Kehle. Er legt die Arme um den Rücken seines Freundes, welcher ihn einfach hoch hob und auf die Couch trug. Entsetzt stellte Aleksander fest wie leicht der Schwarzhaarige geworden war. Er musste seit längerem nichts mehr zu sich genommen haben und war stark abgemagert. Er setze sich hin und Dominik auf seinen Schoß. 

Dieser hatte das Gesicht mittlerweile an Aleksanders Hals gepresst und schmiegte sich, wie ein Kätzchen an ihn. „Sorry wegen grad. Das war nich so gemeint, ich hab nur absolut keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt machen soll.“ Das so typische, schelmenhafte Grinsen stahl sich wieder auf Aleksanders Gesicht, er beugte sich zu Dominiks Ohr hinab und flüsterte: „Aber ich weiß was einen generell echt aufmuntert.“  
Dominik sah seinen Freund fragend an. Dessen Grinsen wurde nur noch eine Spur breiter. Der schwarzhaarige auf seinem Schoß bezweifelte gerade wirklich, dass der Anruf eine gute Idee gewesen war. Dann näherte sich Aleks auch schon seinem Freund und presste seine Lippen forsch auf die seines Freundes. Dieser riss kurz die Augen auf, schloss sie aber sofort wieder und erwiderte den Kuss. Aleks wurde rasch fordernder und strich leicht mit seiner Hand über Dominiks Brust. Als diesem ein leichtes Stöhnen entglitt, schlüpfte er schnell mit seiner Zunge in den Mund seines Freundes. Dieser keuchte, ziemlich überrascht, von der plötzlichen Intensität seiner Gefühle, auf und presste sich noch ein Stück näher an den Anderen. Aleks wollte nach Dominiks Shirt greifen um es ihm auszuziehen, als ihm auffiel, dass dieser ja fast gar keins mehr an hatte. Die Reste des Oberteils verdeckte wirklich nicht mehr viel und als er den Kuss löste, um den Oberkörper seines Freundes zum ersten Mal aufmerksam zu begutachten, grinste er wieder und leckte sich leicht über die Lippen. 

So wie Aleksander eben war, sprach den ersten Gedanken aus, der ihm in den Sinn kam: “Lecker“. Er hatte das Wort nur geflüstert, doch Dominik hatte es trotzdem gehört und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Bitte?“ Aleksanders Grinsen wurde breiter. „Lecker.“ Weiderholte er jetzt lauter. Dominik seufzte leicht. „Ich bin doch nichts zu Essen.“ Es war leichte Empörung in seiner Stimme zu hören und damit schaffte er es das Grinsen seines Freundes, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war, noch breiter werden zu lassen.

Er antwortete nicht sondern begann einfach leicht an Dominiks Schlüsselbein zu knabbern. Zu Dominiks Leidwesen hörte der Braunhaarige aber wieder auf, worauf dieser einen bösen Blick des Schwarzhaarigen erntete. „Sicher, dass du nich mein Nachtisch sein willst?“ Dominik knurrte leicht. Sein Gegenüber hatte eindeutig zu gute Laune bekommen. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog er Aleks das Shirt aus und biss in einer seiner Brustwarzen. Dieser stöhnte auf und fuhr durch das schwarze, raue Haar seines Freundes. Dominik sah zu dem größeren auf und nun war es an seiner Stelle zu grinsen. „Glaub nicht, dass du der einzige bist, der so was kann.“ „Jaja du has bestimmt mega viel Erfahrung und sooo….“ Aleksander rollte leicht mit den Augen. Dominik schob leicht beleidigt seine Unterlippe nach vorne: “Natürlich!!“. „Klaaar“ Der braunhaarige beschloss sich auf diese Diskussion jetzt nicht einzulassen. Er würde das einfach später bewerten. Nun gab es Wichtigeres um das er sich zu kümmern hatte.   
Er schubste Dominik leicht von seinem Schoß auf die Couch um sich gleich darauf auf dessen Hüfte zu setzen. Er zog seine Hose aus und warf sie in eine Ecke des Zimmers. „Ich räum das nicht auf!“ Dominiks Laune schien sich allmählich wieder zu verschlechtern und so beschloss Aleksander vielleicht langsam mal zur Sache zu kommen, bevor sein Gegenüber noch ganz die Lust verlor. Schnell begann er über Dominiks   
Oberkörper zu fahren und verwickelte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. 

Nach schier endlosen Minuten* lösten sich die beiden schwer atmend voneinander und Aleksander begann den Gürtel seines Freundes zu lösen. 

Sein typisches** Grinsen erschien, als er die Beule in Dominiks Hose bemerkte. Diese Situation hatte ihm schon damals in der Judohalle eindeutig zu gut gefallen. Er sah noch einmal in das leicht errötete Gesicht seines Freundes, um dann dessen Hose samt Boxershorts in einer fließenden Bewegung auszuziehen und ebenfalls in eine andere Ecke des Zimmers zu entsorgen. Jetzt fand Dominik es eindeutig unfair, dass sein Gegenüber noch so viel Kleidung trug und beschloss kurzerhand das zu ändern. Als er Aleksanders Shorts herunterzog lächelte er leicht. Er schien auch nicht gerade leichte Auswirkungen auf ihn zu haben.   
Dominik spannte seine Bauchmuskeln an und beugte sich vor, um mit seiner Zunge Aleksanders Bauch entlang zu fahren und sich so immer weiter nach unten vorzuarbeiten. Dieser keuchte bei jeder Berührung mit der feuchten Zunge seines Freundes auf und als Dominik seine Länge entlang fuhr, stöhnte er laut. Das war allerdings gar nicht was er geplant hatte. Nun gut eigentlich hatte gar nichts geplant. Aber er würde hier nicht der Uke werden, so viel war schon mal klar. Wer wollte hier schließlich wen aufmuntern? Also drückte er Dominik auf das Leder der Couch. 

Er fuhr mit einer Hand leicht über Dominiks Erektion und entlockte ihm damit ein Stöhnen. Seine andere Hand glitt, wie von selbst den Hintern seines Freundes entlang und massierte ihn leicht. Dann drang er mit einem Finger in ihn ein und begann ihn leicht hin und her zu bewegen und den schwarzhaarigen zu weiten. 

Er achtete darauf Dominik nicht weh zu tun, doch als er sah, dass es diesem alles andere als zu missfallen schien, schob er einen zweiten und kurz darauf einen dritten Finger hinterher. Dominik hatte nach dem zweiten Finger angefangen ihm entgegen zu kommen und stöhnte bei jedem Eindringen laut auf. Als Aleks sicher war das er den schwarzhaarigen genug geweitet hatte, entzog er ihm seine Finger und wieder knurrte Dominik ihn an. Schnell drehte Aleksander seinen Freund um, so dass dieser nun auf allen vieren vor ihm kniete. Er drang vorsichtig wieder in ihn ein und beide stöhnten auf, als Aleks sich zum ersten Mal in Dominik versenkte. Dominik empfand Schmerz, aber dieser wurde schnell durch das Gefühl der Lust überdeckt. Aleks begann nun sein Tempo zu steigern und immer härter in ihn einzudringen.   
Dominik hatte alle Kontrolle über seinen Körper verloren und schmiegte sich nur noch an den anderen Körper hinter ihm. 

Er hasste diese Momente. Momente in denen er keine Kontrolle mehr hatte. Aber an diese Art von Momenten könnte er sich vielleicht gewöhnen. Doch, er war sich sehr sicher, dass er sich sehr gut an diese Art von Moment gewöhnen konnte. Bei Aleksander würde er nur zu gern wieder und wieder die Kontrolle über alle seine Sinne verlieren. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf, als er kam und spürte, wie sein Freund ihm kurz darauf folgte.

Beide ließen sich erschöpft auf die Couch sinken und Dominik fühlte sich plötzlich sehr nackt. Er stand auf und begann auf wackeligen Beinen nach seiner Kleidung zu suchen, die sein Freund ja so großzügig im Zimmer verteilt hatte. Er holte sich noch ein neues Shirt aus dem Schrank, da er das Alte ja leicht demoliert hatte und als er gerade auf dem Weg ins Bad war um zu duschen kam eine ziemlich zufrieden klingende Stimme vom Sofa: „Hey prince kannst du mir mal meine Unterhose geben?“ „Hol sie dir gefälligst selber.“ Damit verschwand er in der Dusche.   
Als er zurück kehrte war Aleksander anscheinend aufgestanden und hatte sich seine Shorts selbst geholt. Allerdings nur seine Shorts. Für den Rest seiner Kleidung war er wohl zu faul gewesen. Während Dominik sich nach seiner Dusche schon wieder vollkommen angekleidet hatte. Als dieser fragend eine Augenbraue hob und den braunhaarigen Ansah zuckte dieser nur kurz mit den Schultern und erwiderte nur: „Zu faul.“ Dominik schüttelte halb seufzend, halb lachend den Kopf. Er hatte es doch gewusst. Immer noch lächelnd gesellte er sich zu seinem Freund auf das Sofa. Die beiden sahen sich ins Gesicht und beide mussten grinsen. „Jetzt nich mehr so deprimiert, was?“ fragte Aleks lachend. „Grad nicht mehr, aber ich glaub irgendwie werd ich öfter deprimiert sein in nächster Zeit.“ Dominik lächelte leicht und legte seine Hand auf Aleks Schritt. Dieser grinste: „Seeeehr gerne.“ 

Dominik lächelte in sich hinein. Ja, an diese Art von Aufmunterung könnte er sich gewöhnen. Er setzte sich wieder auf den Schoß seines "Retters" und küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen. Beiden lächelten.

 

Zur selben Zeit erklang ein leises „plop“ von Dominiks Laptop. Sylvia hatte sich allein gefühlt ***und wollte mit Dominik reden. Für sie war er ein Seelenverwandter, der sie verstand sowie sie ihn verstand. Als sie allerdings diesmal auf den Bildschirm ihres Laptops blickte, sah sie nicht wie üblich Dominiks bleiches, ausgezehrtes Gesicht, sondern zwei Jungen, die eindeutig gerade nicht gestört werden wollten. Sie hob eine Augenbraue: „Well that escalated quickly….“ Dominik hatte ihr zwar erzählt, dass er Aleksander mochte, aber das es nun doch so schnell gegangen war verwunderte sie. Warum fand selbst der total depressive Dominik jemanden der ihn lieb hatte. Und sie nicht. Vielleicht könnte es daran liegen, dass sich in ihrem Zimmer nicht so viele Menschen befanden, die zur Auswahl gestanden hätten und sie nicht viele neue Menschen kennenlernte und körperliche Nähe über das Internet auszutauschen sich auch als ein wenig schwierig gestaltete. Aber diesen Gedanken verwarf sie sofort wieder. So ein Schwachsinn! Es lag daran, dass die Welt traurig und schlecht war! Als sie sah, was bei den beiden Jungen, auf der anderen Seite des Bildschirms, weiterhin passierte entschied sie sich doch lieber wieder in die nette, gemütliche Welt ihres Onlinerollenspiels abzutauchen.

 

*fuck, wenn stereotyp, dann richtig xD  
**hentai Grinsen  
***welch Überraschung, wenn man nur in seinem Zimmer hockt


End file.
